


Dust of the Ground

by chewysugar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Resurrection, Spoilers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: God made Adam from dust. But Tony isn't God, and he isn't creating anything. He's just getting something back.





	Dust of the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't what's going to happen at all. But I hope it makes some people feel better.

Battle weary, Tony sank to his knees. The final fight had been fire of a different kind. He’d pushed himself beyond limits of pain and perseverance. Despair had almost been an even greater foe than the mad titan.

But now it was all over.

As it had started in fire, it ended in rain—cool, soothing, gentle rain. His armor cracked, his face soaked in sweat, Tony knelt on soft earth. Behind him, he felt the gaze of his allies—Captain Marvel, Nebula, Natasha, that red-suited fellow with the chimichanga fetish—all of them. They’d gone through Hell of an almost literal sense, but now each scar felt justified; every slash and broken bone had been in sacrifice for victory.

He didn’t know how he knew—all he knew was that an understanding unlike any other had filled the crevices of his mind. The world—hell, the universe over--was being set to rights once more. Life pulsed—God, how had Tony never known what life could feel like? It made him think of spring—of that notion in the back of his mind upon first sighting a small green bud that winter was over—that life was blooming forth.

Nebula gasped and staggered passed him. Whether it was Quill or any of the others she’d known, Tony couldn’t discern. Natasha herself was moved into action, the name, “Bucky” spilling from her lips. They were all coming back now…

Yet even in this jubilation, Tony felt the shadow of doubt cast its wings over his heart. Suppose what he wanted most didn’t come? He could, even after the bitter struggle, think of a host of reasons why he was unworthy.

He turned his palms over, staring at the etched lines in his skin. Would Fate punish him for all he’d done wrong in his life? For all the death his name had wrought?

The smooth black sand of the beach swirled over Tony’s hands. Then it began to coalesce, pooling into a discernible shape. Tony’s lips trembled; his heart raced so hard he was surprised he didn’t go into cardiac arrest.

Rain brushed the sand away as the body filled out. Tony held a human being in his arms—the most spectacular human being he’d ever known.

Slowly, Peter opened his eyes. At first, he looked confused, as if he’d been roused from a stupor. Then, seeing who it was who held him, he smiled.

“Mister Stark…”

Tony choked back a sob. Not that he was any good at keeping his eyes free of stinging hot tears.

“Hey kiddo.”

“I feel better now.”

“Yeah.” Tony looked towards the rolling waves—to the horizon and the promise of true infinity. “I feel good too, little soldier. Damn good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay happy, friends! And let me know what you think, good or bad!


End file.
